


Jealous, Arthur?

by justafangirlwithemotions



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, Kinky, LMAO, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oops, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), big fluff, blindfolded kink, flirty merlin, here comes the gay, i cant stop squealing while i wrote this so pls bear with me, i dont know man, intense kink, jealous boyfriend, knights of the round table - Freeform, maybe not so soft kink, nevermind, not soft kink, oof, soft kink, some soft fluff, this is so gay, whoops, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafangirlwithemotions/pseuds/justafangirlwithemotions
Summary: Weeks are passing by and Arthur's jealousy is increasing. He found out that other knights and servants are crushing on Merlin who, sometimes, even flirts back. Arthur loses his shit when one starts on courting him.





	Jealous, Arthur?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my frandos Kani and Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+frandos+Kani+and+Eve).



> A big jump from my first fic lmao beware

Arthur dismissed knight training around noon and decided to walk off his nerves and stress. The only people he could complain to were Merlin and Gwen. Most of the time though, he went to Merlin. The reason why is obvious, he would go to Merlin because he trusted him and because he was his servant. A decent servant at that. But, no, that wasn't it. Come on Arthur, think! 

Arthur continued his walk, but as he turned the corner, he saw a person with Merlin. He stopped abruptly in his tracks and peeked around the corner.  _Gwaine?_ That cannot possibly be Gwaine. The scene gave Arthur an unusual feeling, and as he watched, his jealousy slowly grew. Gwaine had Merlin up the wall with a red rose held in between his teeth. Merlin laughed a bit and took the rose, but as he was going to retrieve his hand back, Gwaine grabbed it, swift as a fox, and kissed it. Merlin blushed as he had his hand back.

"I see you do this very often."

"Indeed, I do." Gwaine purred and began flirting again.

Arthur was jealous enough, but he began being really ticked off when there were others eyeing Merlin. This was only day one.

\---

It's been a week now and Merlin's amount of admirers increased. Now Arthur was really pissed. You might be asking, "Why doesn't he do something, then?" Well, he really could do something since he was the king, but there were more pressing matters at hand, so he let it slide, kind of. 

Now, it was a normal, kingly day. Arthur was doing kingly things with Merlin at his side. He was giving orders and setting plans. Yes, the usual, kingly day. When Merlin was not by his side though, he overthought the things Merlin would be doing. Today was one of those days. Arthur panicked quietly and quickly went to the court physician, Gaius, asking where Merlin is.  

"Oh, you seek Merlin?"

"Yes, Gaius, where is he?"

"Probably in the tavern."

The tavern, again. Really, Merlin? And so, Arthur went to the tavern in search for his love, I mean Merlin.  _Goddamn it Arthur!_ He yelled at himself. Arthur reached the tavern and the first thing he sees when he walks in are people surrounding Merlin. So, Merlin really was at the tavern this time. Merlin was leaning against the wall, entertaining the ladies, and men, with his stories. Arthur watched with a fire burning in his eyes.  _Merlin!!!_ He screamed, but not out loud. Arthur walked over to a near table to the far back where no one could see him so he could observe and take in everything that's happening. A few minutes flew by and a few people left, that's also when Arthur lost it. He was witness to another  _courting_ Merlin. Courting him! 

 _That's it. That's it! That's the last straw!_ Arthur stood up and barged over to Merlin. He pushed the person courting him, who turned out to be a knight of his own, and pinned Merlin up the wall. 

"A-Arthur!" Merlin laughed nervously, but before he could say anything else, he was kissed without a warning. Eventually, he fell into it. Arthur broke the kiss and viewed the whole room. Merlin didn't want to stop so when Arthur pulled away, he whined a little bit. 

"Back off." Arthur made it clear to everyone in the tavern, who were watching the entire time. The people of Camelot then began murmuring about themselves. They began to create rumors. They spoke in hushed voices. Arthur wasn't that worried about it, but if their enemies knew that Merlin was more than his manservant, then that would be bad. 

Now that he was king, though, that meant he could do almost anything he wanted. Almost. So then one night when Arthur was sure everyone in the castle was far from his chambers, he looked upon Merlin who was fixing his bed. 

"Merlin." 

Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked to Arthur. 

"Yes, m'lord?"

Arthur motioned for Merlin to come closer to him, moving his finger towards himself. With a questioning look on his face, Merlin slowly walked to Arthur. Arthur crossed his arms slowly and faced Merlin. 

"What were you doing in the tavern?"

Merlin felt a heat that began in his cheeks and creep up to his ears. 

"Umm... Uhhh.." Merlin stuttered, his words were stuck in his throat. Merlin played around with his scarf while Arthur continued standing there with his arms still crossed.

Arthur was slowly closing the space between them, making Merlin's blush deepen. 

"A-Arthur? What–heh–what are you doing?" Merlin was slowly backing away, but his back met the wall. Arthur slammed a hand against the wall, right next to Merlin's face. As Merlin tried to look for a way out, Arthur slammed his other hand on the other side of his face. Now, Merlin was trapped. Merlin was getting very anxious. 

"Arthur... Wh–" Merlin gulped.

Arthur leaned in very slowly, giving Merlin goosebumps. Arthur, who was inches away from Merlin's face, was examining Merlin's facial features, especially his lips. Merlin was about to say something, but before he could say anything else, he was stopped by Arthur crashing his lips against his own. The kiss was long, deep, and passionate, the kind that Merlin was longing for, the kind he wanted to try with Freya, who passed too soon.

The minute passed and in the next Merlin was grabbed and pushed onto the bed. Merlin gasped when he hit the bed. 

"Arthur, slow down." Merlin breathed.

"I don't think you want me to."

Merlin grinned and chuckled, "I don't?" 

Arthur smirked and shook his head while looking for something. Merlin wondered what he was searching for, but his question was semi-answered when he saw what Arthur was holding when he turned around. 

"A piece of cloth? What for?"

"You'll see."

Arthur proceeded to walk toward Merlin and sat behind him on the bed. Merlin was going to look behind him and see what Arthur was doing until Arthur put the piece of cloth on his eyes. 

"Blindfolding me?"

"Just trust me, Merlin." 

Merlin shrugged, then he was thrown back, his back now against the bed. Arthur pinned Merlin down and held his hands against the bed and threw his lips against Merlin's for a long while. Then, Arthur pulled away and slowly made his way to Merlin's jawline. Merlin gasped at this.

"A-Arthur.."

"Do you trust me?" 

Merlin nodded and Arthur resumed kissing his way down until he reached Merlin's Adam's apple, which made Merlin gasp again. Arthur went back to Merlin's lips and kissed him slowly, now letting go of his hands. Merlin couldn't see a thing, but he trusted Arthur, he trusted him with his life. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him down. Arthur grinned against their kiss and so did Merlin. 

This went on for a while, Arthur kissing Merlin passionately, Merlin fighting for dominance, Arthur refusing and teasing Merlin, etc. It was a long but sweet night and eventually they fell asleep in each others arms (fully clothed to note). Merlin was hugging Arthur close while his head lay rested on Arthur's chest—listening to his steady heartbeat helped Merlin fall asleep—and Arthur's arm protectively wrapped around Merlin. The two slept soundly.

 


End file.
